Working for the Weekend
Main Plot Spinner's day starts out with Darcy apologizing to him about the reason they broke up, but still thinking it was for the best. In Media Immersion, Ms. Sauvé talks to class about their career aptitude tests. Spinner is very unsatisfied with his results: Clown, Police Officer & Lumberjack. Jimmy and Ashley were, however, both pleased with their top result as future lawyers. At his locker, Spinner pulls out a poem and reads it to Jimmy and Ashley about his breakup with Darcy. Jimmy decides that Spinner needs to get out of the funk he's in, and start having some fun. He goes over to Ellie and Marco's house after school. After Paige compliments Spinner's new shirt, Spinner gets that idea that he and Jimmy should start selling the shirts with Jimmy's designs. He plans the whole thing out in hopes of avoiding his future as a clown. At lunch, he starts to pitch different stores names to Jimmy. After begging him, Jimmy finally decides to go for it. They set up shop on the side of a busy road. Several people buy their shirts, and they end up selling out. As the two pass a 'For Lease' sign on the ledge of a window on an empty building, Spinner gets the idea that they should open up a shop. With the money he saved up from working at The Dot and the money Jimmy has in his trust fund, it was made possible. Spinner starts doubling the prices of everything in hopes of gaining a bigger profit. One night, two men enter the shop when Jimmy was there by himself. When Spinner enters, the two men are in different spots. One guy is holding the box with their money in it and the other guy is grabbing onto Jimmy. Spinner nails the guy grabbing Jimmy to the wall, allowing the other guy to escape with the money. When the police arrive, Jimmy decides not to reopen the shop even if the money is found. Spinner says Jimmy's lucky that he has so much talent, but Jimmy reminds Spinner of the way he pinned the thief to the wall and that he could make a great cop one day. Subplot While studying for her finals, a girl named Serena throws a baby carrot at Alex. Worried that she'll get expelled if she does anything, Alex left to avoid fighting with Serena. On her way out of class after finishing her finals, Ms. Hatzilakos stops Alex and asks if she would join the Girls' Lacrosse Team. While at first very reluctant to join, she decides to anyway only to find out that Serena, the girl who threw baby carrots at her, is also on the team. During games, Serena never attempts to help Alex in any way. At one point, she even knocks her down so she wouldn't be able to score, however, she finds a way to anyway. In the hallway after the game, Alex confronts Serena and asks her way she's treating her this way. After Serena makes a nasty comment to her, Alex shoves her and Ms. Hatzilakos sees and sends Alex to her office. After school, Alex offers baby carrots to Serena as a peace treaty, but Serena denies. Alex tells her that she got a week's worth detention and asks her if she's satisfied. Stunned that she doesn't even remember her, Serena flips out on Alex and reminds her of the time she nearly blinded her with a laser pointer or the time she tripped her in the cafeteria resulting in a sprained ankle. Serena walks away leaving Alex upset. Trivia *The name Spinner and Jimmy decide on is Squatch Designs, similar to the name of the band they used to play in with Craig, Downtown Sasquatch. *Spinner makes two misspeaks, corrected by Jimmy and Marco respectively. He says "John John" instead of Sean John and "Ducce & Gabbana" instead'' of Dulce and Gabbana.'' *This episode is probably named after the song "Working for the Weekend" by Loverboy (1981). Quotes *Spinner: "She said there would always be an us and she crushed my heart with a bus. I pledged abstinence and faith ‘cause she said t’was forever. Now it’s just me." *Jimmy: "T’was. Are you sure uh poet wasn’t in your test results?" *Spinner: "Didn’t see artist in yours. What happened to the whole art dream?" *Jimmy: "I woke up. Art isn’t a career. Law is." *Spinner: "Yeah, so is being a clown I guess." Link *Watch Working for the Weekend Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Friendships Category:Bullying Category:Fights Category:Season 6 Episodes Category:College